Us
by EvilShadowKing
Summary: Jackie, Johnny, Tylor, and Sara dont remember half their lives and fight to stay alive as they start to develop new powers. And then there's this Evil Shadow King Named Tristan who starts to turn good little by little.


_**Us**_

Chapter 1. It's a normal day

Ok, so there was Johnny, Tylor, Sara, and of coerce, me. My name is Jackie, I'm 14 years old. I have two brothers, and one sister. Johnny is 14, Tylor is 10, and Sara was 12. Our parents were shot and killed by saving us. We barely made it out alive that day… Ever since then, me and my family have been searching for the guy who did this to me, well, who did this to all of us.

Well, Johnny, Tylor, and Sara aren't really my brothers or sister. I went to hang out at the park one day when I saw Johnny getting ambushed by a group of punks. It was an unfair fight, so I pitched in and helped him. What can I say? Johnny and I kicked their butts! He didn't really have a place he could call home, so I let him live with me.

About a week later, I saw this little boy sitting in a card board box. I could tell he was homeless. He ran up to me asking if I had spare change, or food. Instead, I let that little boy named Tylor live with me. I can still remember the joyful tears in his little eyes.

Recently, I found my "sister" Sara. I was just walking to the store when I noticed her following me. Everywhere I go, she followed me. I ask her something, and she wouldn't say a word. I didn't want to call the cops on a little girl, so I just let her follow me. She ended up coming home with me. Now she lived with me, and my "brothers".

Well, that's how I met them. But things actually got really weird. In our dad's pocket, was a little slip of paper, and it had all of our names on it. It was saying we were special. I don't know, I just stuffed it in my pocket and never got around to reading it. But that wasn't the weird part.

A few days ago, Sara wanted to get some candy from this little shop, and I said that I didn't want her to have candy. But then she looked into my eyes and said once more, "I want candy!" And I ended up getting her candy. She like, controlled my mind or something. Creepy if you ask me.

About a week ago, Tylor was like, reading our minds. I was going to say something, but he said it first. I asked him how he knew that I was going to say that, and he said he_ heard _me think it.

Ok, so now Sara could control minds, and Tylor could read our minds. Is it me, or is my life getting weirder by the second? Johnny and I didn't have any special power yet. I hope were not turning into super heroes or something. I don't want my world to turn into a crazy, having to save the world bid. Anyway, a couple of times I tried to read the rest of the paper our dad had, but I keep getting distracted. I am the boss of all of us. Trust me, it gets annoying. Like no joke.

"Guys, settle down!" I yelled. Johnny and Tylor were chasing each other. By that I mean Johnny was chasing Tylor for some stupid reason. I could partially see smoke coming from Johnny's head. Boy's, what can I do? Sara and I were sitting next together. I think now is the time to look at this piece of paper. I reached down into my pocket to pull out this thing. I opened it half way when I heard Tylor screaming. So I stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Help!" Tylor yelled holding something away from Johnny.

"Give it back now!" Johnny was reaching for whatever was in Tylor's hand.

I pushed them both aside and snatched what was in his hand. Really? It was a drawing that Johnny made. Then Johnny grabbed the drawing out of my hand. You see, Johnny is a really good drawer.

"Tylor, stop stealing his drawings, and John, stop trying to kill Tylor!" I told them directly. Johnny walked away from us and sat down on a bench. Tylor followed Johnny just to annoy him, and I went to go sit down next to Sara. Her eyes hardly open. I rubbed her back softly and gently.

"Jackie? What's for dinner?" Sara asked.

"Hm, how about some soup?" I was looking at her eyes that were sparkling.

"Please?" In other words yes.

We were all living in an abandoned house that got its electricity from water. It was a little wooden house that we found one day. Nobody was living there, so we just made our selves at home.

_I wonder if I should try to read the note now, or if I should wait until everybody is asleep._ I was wondering.

"You should read it now!" Tylor yelled.

"Tylor! You really need to stop reading my mind!" I told him.

I tell ya, I should really duck tape his mouth shut. It worked when John did it, but it only lasted for so long. I walked over to Johnny who was putting on the finishing touches to his drawing.

"What you drawing John?"

"Oh, hi Jackie. I'm just drawing us. You know, you, me, Tylor, and Sara." He showed me his drawing. Wow, it was amazing.

"Wow, this is, really good. I guess you're a better drawer than I thought." I told him.

He smiled. "Thanks. You look really pretty, even in a drawing."

"Thanks." I said. "Come on, let's go inside."

We walked into the house along with Sara and Tylor. They were nudging each other in the arm.

Tylor, Sara, and Johnny were all sitting at the table wait for dinner. Johnny was working on another drawing. If you go into his room, you will see thousands of drawings, and in the corner of his room, he has like, 20-50 packages of pencils. Now were does he keep the sharpeners? Tylor and Sara were playing cards. Sara kept telling him witch card to put down, and to show her the card he picked up. Tylor kept reading Sara's mind to see what she was going to do next. And here I was, cooking dinner. Again. Johnny cooked dinner like once or twice. I would have Tylor or Sara try it, but they say there to young. But when it comes to dangerous things, like oh I don't know, fighting for our lives! That's when there not _young_ in their opinion. I poured the soup into their bowls and walked it towards them.

"So guy's, tomorrow is Christmas. You excited?" I asked them.

"Just another day to look if you ask me." Johnny said.

I smacked the back of his head hard. "I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to the kids who are 12 and 10!" I snarled in his ear.

"So kids, you excited?" I asked once again.

"Johnny's right, it's just another day to try and survive." Sara's small elegant voice touched my heart.

Johnny smirked, in other words, saying that he was right and I was wrong. So I smacked him in the back of his head twice as hard as I did last time. His hand rushed to the back of his pained head as I smiled.

"Ok guys, time for training." I announced.

Everybody gave a loud grown. "Do we have to?"

"Yes! If you want to survive, you have to be in peak physical condition." I said.

"Like you?" Tylor said. I gave him a look that said shut up. Tylor lowered his head and took a sip of his milk.

"We start in 10." I walked out of the room to upstairs.

I was in my room staring out the window. Nothing much out there, just rocks, tree's, all that stuff. My fists clenched hard. My teeth grinned against each other. _I swear, he will pay. Whoever did this to me, to us, will pay poorly. He's out there, mocking me and my family. I just know it! When I find him, I'll-_

"Is everything ok?"

I screamed quietly. I turn my head to see Johnny standing at my door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I turned my head to the window.

Johnny walked up to me and sat down. "Don't look like it."

"I was just thinking. That's all"

Johnny smiled. "Yeah, whatever. See you at training." Johnny walked out of my room and dropped a piece of paper.

Great, I hope this isn't some kind of riddle. I grabbed the paper and unfolded it slowly. Each fold contained something on it. Last fold, I unfolded it and saw that it was one of Johnny's drawings. It was a heart that was on fire. It was such a beautiful drawing; I scanned every inch of it. When I looked at the bottom of the paper, there was some writing.

_You're heart is on fire. It's hot and strong. There is a flame in your heart. Unleash it!_

"Wow." I whispered to myself. My chest felt hot. I folded up the drawing up and stuffed it into my pocket. I shook my head. "I hate riddles…" I sighed and got up. I stretched my arms and walked downstairs.

I clap my hands together, seeing my siblings still sitting around. "Come on! Clap clap! Let's go!"

Johnny rolled his eyes up along with Tylor and they stood up letting out an annoying sigh. Sara jumped up, grinning, and walks out the door.

Johnny and Tylor take their stance outside along with me and Sara. We don't stop fighting when we think we have lost, we stop when we believe that fights over. That's how I taught them to fight. To stay good, and not to take it too far. To me, that's what fighting is about.

Johnny jumps into the air and kicks Tylor in the jaw. Tylor falls to the ground, but then jumps up into the air and punches Johnny in the gut. With an "oof!" Johnny grabs Tylor's foot and tosses him to the ground. Before Tylor reaches the ground, he back flips and lands clean. Johnny starts charging at Tylor to punch him.

Meanwhile, in my fight, Sara jumps at me with a spiral kick. I grab her foot and throw her to the ground hard. (If you're saying, holy crap she's going to hurt that little girl! Then shut up. Sara and I do this all the time. She is strong along with me you know.) She looks me strait in the eyes and all of a suddenly I can't move. Sara grins at me, "fall to the ground hard." I make myself fall to the ground hard like she's says. Wait, what?! I get back up and grab her by the arms and toss her to a tree. She hits the tree and then stands up. She looks at me smiling, and nods. I nod back, in knowing that our fight is over.

Johnny dodges Tylor's attack and grabs him by the arms. Tylor looks at him and shakes his head. Johnny nods and lets him go. Their fight is now over.

I grin and look at everyone. "Nice job guys, really shown improvement."

"I'm always improving if you haven't notice girl." Johnny smirked smiling. I shot a glare at him and walked up to check if they had any physical injuries. Thankfully, they didn't.

I sigh in relief that there ok from battle. "Ok guys, let's go get something to eat."  
"Finally! I'm starving!" Tylor says, stretching his arms up into the air. I shake my head smiling, he is just a goofball.

Chapter 2. The beginning

"Shut up I didn't do it!" Tylor yells at Johnny, holding something behind his back.

"Give it back already you freaking retard!" Johnny says, pushing Tylor again.

Johnny and Tylor keep pushing each other and yelling again as I come in, pissed. "You two stop it right now! Why can't you act like brothers?! You know, brothers that actually love and take care of each other, not the ones who always argue and fight! Hu? Why can't you act like real brothers for just one day?!"

Johnny and Tylor both look at me in a little shock. But then Johnny looks down and smiles. "Yes ma'am." He turns around and starts to walk away. I give him a smirk then look at Tylor, who is looking at me, eyes shaking. Then he looks down, looking sad now. I lean down to him, and give him a light smile. Tylor looks into my eyes, and also smiles.

_Boom!_

I lift my head up fast, as Tylor turns around looking out the window. I run up to the front door and go outside. There, I see a huge explosion happening about a mile away. I clench my fist and yell for Tylor to stay in the house and stay next to Sara, who was looking out her bedroom window in awe. I jolt my head around for Johnny, but I don't see him anywhere. Great. For now, I have to go see what that explosion was. Maybe I'll find Johnny there. If I do, I'm having a talk with him later.

I start to run towards the huge explosion, seeing the animals all around me cower. Whatever this is, well, it must be big. Really big. I jump around everything that got in my way so I wouldn't get hit by it. Each step I take, making me get closer and closer, black smoke gets thicker and thicker, making it hard to see.

I enter a large field, and see this huge gray like guy, standing in front of the explosion, and a few feet from him I see Johnny. Of course. I run over to Johnny and continue to look at the gray guy. That strange guy is limped over, smiling, and he starts laughing deeply. He lifts his head up, and looks at me and Johnny.

He smiles wider and faces to us. "Jackie, Johnny. How have you been? Long time it's been. Wouldn't you agree?"

I shout out at him, fists clenched. "Who the heck are you?!"

He lets out another laugh. "Why, you don't remember me do you?"

Johnny takes one step forward. "Tell us who you are. Now."

"Why of course Johnny. I'm known to many names. But this one is my favorite. My name is Nickson. And if that don't ring a bell, well then. Remember the death of your precious parents?"

My eyes widen some. "Yeah, some maniac killed them in front of us."

Nickson starts to walk towards us slightly; his hands slightly up in the air. "Yeah, well. Hate to break this to you, but, I'm him. I'm that maniac guy."

Growling, Johnny yells out. "Yeah right, are we supposed to believe you?"

"Aaahhh yes, I remember the horror in your eyes when you saw them get shot and fall to the ground. I couldn't hear little Sara scream, and poor young Tylor's body stiff scared. You both were both scared, in lots of shock. That was a wonderful day." His lips turn into a devilish smile. I growl, believing him. Johnny tried hard not to shout and let out his anger.

"I don't want to hurt you, now leave!"

"Johnny, it's him. He's not lying. That's really the guy who did this to us." I say, looking up at Johnny.

Johnny lets out a slight nod and looks over to Nickson.

"I'm going to kill you one day. You would have been dead now if it wasn't for your stupid parents. I will kill you, and you will not run away from the fight. Eventually the day will come for our fight." Nickson raises his hand and points to me. "And Jackie, you're the one I want the main battle to be with." He lowers his hand as my heart starts to beat hard against my chest. Nickson lets out a smirk and starts to disappear.

I watch him disappear, and then looks down, a tear running down my face. Johnny looks at me, and grabs my hand. I look up to him, seeing the serious look on his face. "It will be ok Jackie." I give him a slight nod. "Let's head back to the house. Sara and Tylor are probably scared to death."

We start to walk home, and I look up, seeing those two looking at us out the window. I give them a smile, telling them that it's ok now as Johnny and I enter the house. I take one step inside and Sara comes running up to me, giving me a tight hug. I lose a little bit of my breath, but I hug her back. I look over at Tylor, who is hugging Johnny to death.

Sara looks up at me, eyes sort of shaking. "What just happened Jackie?"

I lean down to her. "It's all ok now Sara. You don't have to worry. Everything is just, changing a little." She gives me a light nod, and walks to the couch to sit down. I stand up and look over at Johnny, who is also looking at me. I give a slight sigh and walk to the kitchen. Johnny walks over too me. Only he and I knew what is happening right now.

We are going to die, he said. He is going to kill us. No, he's not. Nickson has no power towards us. Yet, he was able to kill mom and dad. What if he does kill us? No he won't kill us! We are strong people who never back down from a fight! We will be ready for whatever he is talking about. I promised that I would protect my siblings no matter what the problem is! No one is going to hurt them as long as I'm around. So…. What now?

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Johnny yells at me.

"I'm not leaving forever. Just for three days." I say, tossing a small bag over my shoulder.  
In some shock, Johnny continues to yell. "Why the heck are you leaving?!"

I let out a sigh. "That guy said that he wanted to kill us. Mostly me. So I need to go out and look for some clues."

Johnny's jaw drops, looking at me. "At least tell me you're putting me in charge!"

"Sara," I call out. "You're in charge of watching the boys while I'm away."

"What?! You're putting our little sister in charge?!" Johnny shouts, waving his arms in the air.

"At least I can trust her in watching over you guys." I sigh again and start to walk out the door, as I listen to Sara laughing at Johnny.

As I step out the door, I look up and give a smile. "And so it begins." I start walking to the dark forest. Home of all that is evil.

Chapter 3. all hail the king of the shadows


End file.
